


Days In The Sun

by AdorableDoom



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableDoom/pseuds/AdorableDoom
Summary: "If you could go anywhere in the galaxy right now, where would you go?""Some place warm."





	Days In The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Very lightly implied sexual content.

   "If you could go anywhere in the galaxy right now, where would you go?"  
    "Some place warm."   
     Jyn snorted, playfully slapping Cassian's shoulder. "I'm being serious," she admonished with no real heat. Cassian tilted his head up so that their eyes met, smiling softly. "So am I," he said. Jyn rolled her eyes but couldn't stop that smile that insisted on breaking out across her face.  
     He had that affect on her. And knew it from the way he was currently grinning up at her. Jyn eased Cassian's head back against her shoulder and cradled it there, letting her fingers slip through his soft, dark hair. Cassian sighed contentedly, sinking bonelessly back against her side, arms curling around her waist and gathering her close. Jyn returned the embrace avidly, relishing in the warmth and comfort of having him close.   
     Even pressed up together like tooka cats in a box and bundled under nearly every blanket they could get their hands on, Jyn could still feel the cold seeping into her bones. The kind of cold that never seemed to let you go. Hoth was a miserable, frigid rock of a world. Which of course made it the ideal hiding place. No one in their right mind would ever consider visiting the frozen wasteland much less actually staying there unless they had nowhere else to go and no other choice.   
     Unfortunately for the Alliance staying there had become absolutely necessary. Cassian shivered faintly, tightening his arms around her and tucking his head beneath her chin in effort to get closer. Jyn smiled softly at the wave of warmth that washed over her. Warmth that had nothing to do with their shared body heat and the pile of blankets they're currently huddled beneath. One of them should get up and gather up the trail clothes they'd left in their wake as they'd stumbled to their bunk.  
One of them should pick up their coats so that they could put them on and actually get some sleep. One of them should do that. But that would mean moving, would mean letting go of him and Jyn just isn't ready to do that yet. And from the way he's currently clinging to her, Cassian must feel the same. Jyn kissed the crown of his head and let her eyes fall closed.   
    Some place warm. It was so easy to imagine. Some quiet little place. They'd have a house. A little place that was all their own.  
     A place where their friends could visit. Maybe they'd have a garden. A place where they would be warm. A place where they would be safe. "Here," Cassian said suddenly, bringing Jyn out of her reverie.   
   "What?"  
    Cassian shifted so that their gaze met once more, smiling softly up at her as he reached up to tuck her hair behind her ears. "You asked me where I'd go, I'd stay right here," Cassian said. With you. He didn't say it but she heard it anyway. Jyn smiled at him, eyes burning as she leaned forward and pressed their lips together.  
    "Me too," she said when they finally drew apart though they didn't leave each other's embrace. Welcome home, he'd said to her that day. And she was. Wherever Cassian was, Jyn was home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song Days in the Sun from Beauty and the Beast soundtrack because when I'm not crying about Rogue One I'm probably listening to that and crying.


End file.
